Phantom Interdimentional: Origins of a Hero
by CyberActors15
Summary: What happened before the events of Phantom Interdimensional: Halfa meets Benders. A rewrite of the Danny Phantom Story: Watch as Teenage Danny Fenton suffers the trials of being a hero and a teenager.


Chapter 1: Danny Fenton

**Shadow: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all this is a remake of the Danny Phantom series and it is also what happens before Phantom Interdimensional: Halfa meets Benders. So unfortunately Danny and Sam won't be a couple but what would Danny Phantom be if he didn't have his relationship problems so CyberActors15 will hint at Danny and Sam but he will never actually make it a reality. Also this story will contrast with the original Danny Phantom storyline and you will see that but don't worry it won't be too different. The Characters ages have also changed a bit to allow them to work with the American School system. This story will also have a few references to Avatar the Last Airbender as it is liked to this story. Also CA15 doesn't own Danny Phantom, me or any other Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

For years people have wondered what happens after they die. One of the many theories was that after death takes its toll on people they would become ghosts or tainted souls that travelled some strange realm for ever while they slowly lose their minds and that little theory wasn't far from the truth.

When people died they became ghosts and lived in the Ghost Zone. Some of them were poisoned by their new powers and became evil while others accepted fate and enjoyed their afterlife. Ghosts in the Ghost Zone could also have children and age. Not all ghosts came from Deaths. Actually a lot of ghostly traits were similar to those of humans. They had similar emotions and similar capabilities.

But because of this there could be good ghosts and bad ghosts. Bad ghosts who attacked both the human and the ghost world and caused certain humans to find ghosts revolting.

Naturally the humans decided that they needed to end the ghost problem so they created their own ghost agencies to get rid of the ghosts. These ghost hunters existed all over the world with the intent of ridding the world from ghosts.

Two of the Ghost Hunters were Jack and Maddie Fenton. The two foremost ghost experts in the world. They devoted their lives to studying ghosts and they learned everything they could about ghosts. They were the few people who knew ghosts could be both good and bad. They were the few people who knew about ghost reproduction.

Due to this fact they made sure to be able to tell the difference between good ghosts and bad ghosts. The bad ghosts they dissected for research and for ectoplasmic samples while the good ghosts, they only took ectoplasm samples before releasing back into the Ghost Zone, when a temporary portal arrived.

They knew Ghosts had to be moved back to their own dimension somehow so they began working on an invention that would revolutionise their work. They decided to create their own Ghost Portal. Their first one was a failure and exploded so they studied temporary portals and any permanent portals that they found.

And over the years they began developing their own portal. They decided that it would be best if they made their machines on their own in their house. They didn't want other people to gain their technology in hopes of using it to destroy the Ghost Zone. Luckily the Fenton Family was filthy rich so they developed their business and their technology on their own while keeping out of the reach of the Guys in White Government Ghost Hunting Division.

While they created Fenton Works for their Ghost Weapons they also created Fenton Incorporated another science and technology business that worked for the advancement of medicine and technology.

They were financially satisfied and could continue their work with ease.

They only had two obstacles and those obstacles were their two teenage children.

Their eldest was Jasmine Fenton, an overly sophisticated girl who believed in hard scientific facts and did not believe anything else besides the path of logic. She thought her parents work was a waste of time but she did see her parents as geniuses. The way they started with nothing but built two companies that explored the possibility of science within other domains both impressed and irritated her to no end. She appeared to have a cold demeanour that most people who devoted their life to science would but she was actually very warm and supporting.

The youngest was Daniel Fenton, your regular 12 year old boy on going 13 that tried his best to get past school. He didn't object to his parents work, actually he found it interesting. The ideas of other dimensions seemed exciting to him. Although he found it interesting he knew it was no place for him. He knew he belonged in the stars as an astronaut and he dedicated his life to making sure he got into the space program.

Over the past Summer Vacation he was on space training camp program for teens. He would have been at Amity Park but his best friend Tucker Foley was visiting family in Dimmsdale, his cousin Star Reeves was also in Dimmsdale but for a month, all his friends were pretty much busy so he had time to enter this program.

He hadn't seen his friends for the entire three months of Summer Vacation and now he was going back to school as a freshman. **(AU: I don't live in America so excuse me if the school facts and all that are wrong)**

He was eager to see what had changed within his peers in the three months that he had gone.

He had taken a ride to school in his sister's new car.

"Thanks for the ride Jazz." Danny said.

"No problem little brother." Jazz said. "Also welcome to your first official day of high school."

"Thanks Jazz." Danny said again before he hopped out and looked at the building ahead of him. "Casper High, here I come."

Danny walked through the halls and as he did so he took notice of the groups of friends that had started forming. He saw his least favourite person, Dash Baxter, talking with the people he suspected would be the freshman football team alongside Danny's regular friend Kwan.

"**Better stay away from them." **Danny made a mental note.

He then saw his gothic crush, Sam Manson, with her best friends, Paulina Sanchez and Valarie Gray. Sam looked even more gothic than in the previous school year. Paulina looked as if she got more money and wanted to show her extravagance. Danny also noticed something in her eyes, something about her had changed and he didn't know what. Valarie also looked different; in her eyes Danny saw confidence and arrogance.

"**I have the feeling I'm not going to get along with those three anytime soon. I just hope Sam doesn't become a diva before I get a chance to actually talk to her." **Danny thought to himself.

He noticed his cousin, Star, sitting with the music people/divas like Amber Mclean and Kathryn 'Kitty' Stryker. He then saw his sister's ex-boyfriend, Johnny Treed, come and kiss her.

"**I'm Sorry Johnny and Kitty? Damn what the hell did I miss? I guess there're more friends I should avoid this year. Such a shame and Amber promised me music lessons." **Danny made another metal note.

As he walked past them he realised they had changed over Summer Vacation as well. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was different about them. He even thought for a moment that he saw Johnny's shadow move as if uncomfortable underneath the light directly above Johnny.

Danny just shook his head. He probably imagined it.

"Yo Danny my friend."

Danny looked up and saw Tucker walking up to him.

"Hey Tucker, how you doing?" Danny asked.

"Great dude." Tucker said with a huge grin plastered onto his face. "We are finally in high school man. The big leagues. The girls are fine, the parties are awesome, and not to mention the tech at this place. I could finally enter my ultimate geek-hood or nerd-hood, whatever the official word is for people like me."

"Hate to burst your bubble but homework." Danny said. "Don't forget work load."

"Really Danny?" Tucker said dryly. "Okay enough about this, what did you do over summer?"

"Space training camp for teens for the first half then a parkour free running training camp for the second half." Danny said.

"So you can free run?" Tucker asked.

Danny then smirked before he ran put his hands on the lockers flipped himself into the air before he flipped off the lockers and landed on his feet.

"Nice." Tucker said.

"I know right." Danny said. "What about you?"

"I went to Dimmsdale to spend time with some family, before I went Comic-Con, E3, the Doom Expo, and multiple other nerd related events." Tucker said.

"Sounds busy." Danny said.

"It was." Tucker said.

The two friends then heard the bell ring signalling that they should find their homeroom teacher.

In a few minutes all the kids were sitting in class still talking until a middle aged man with a bald head and a rather large gut walked into the room.

"Hello students I am Mr Lancer your Homeroom teacher." Mr Lancer said. "Not only am I your homeroom teacher but also your science, English and mathematics teacher. I also exist here for consultation and bla, bla, bla…"

Danny wasn't really paying attention to what Mr Lancer his mind was occupied on one this. This year would be the start of something new and different. Though if the young future halfa knew what was to come then he would have stayed at camp.

~00000~

"Hey Fenton, haven't seen you around in a while."

Danny sighed as he didn't turn to see who it was. "What do you want Dash?"

Dash then grabbed the smaller boy and turned him to face him.

"I just wanna say high to my best nerd." Dash said.

"Dash I'm not a nerd." Danny said.

"Doesn't matter, Fen-Toenail." Dash said with an evil smirk as he picked up Danny.

"And now I'm in the air great." Danny said sarcastically.

"Put him down Dash."

Both boys turned and saw Sam with a disapproving look on her face.

"Let Dash have his fun." Paulina said nonchalantly. "It's not like the dork didn't deserve it."

"I don't remember him doing anything to Dash." Sam said.

"Yeah but he still deserves it for breathing my air." Dash said.

"Uh popular kids with the money and sports abilities, can I be put down now? I need to go home. My parents are working on an invention and they want to reveal it in its nearly finished form." Danny said. "So uh can you put me down now?"

"Not now Fenton, we're talking." Kwan said reluctantly.

"Yay it's great to see that I have all the same friends that I had not four months ago." Danny said with sarcastic fake enthusiasm. "And it's great to know that no one has changed due to fake social status."

The popular kids kept talking amongst themselves with Sam and a bit of Star trying to defend Danny, with Kwan, Valarie and Amber remaining neutral and with Dash, Paulina, Johnny and Kitty all saying that Danny should be hit.

"Know what I'll just hit him and shove him in the locker." Dash said before he turned and saw Danny gone. Only his shirt left behind in Dash's grasp.

"Uh where'd Fenton go?" Dash asked and the others just shrugged.

The missing teen in question had grabbed a spare shirt from his locker, he wasn't going to come to school unprepared, and sped home.

He wasn't lying to Dash; he really wanted to see his parents nearly finished invention. They had been building it for a few years and it was nearing completion. His dad really wanted Danny to see what it was before it was completed.

He dashed right up to the three story house, four if you count the underground lab and five if you count the large space ship like 'Fenton Opts Centre' on the roof.

Danny ran into the house, down the stairs, into the elevator and went down into the large laboratory underneath his house.

The lab was a large metal room that could fit a football field within it. It was also as tall as a large warehouse. It was quite a few stories deep underneath the ground as to not disturb other people living around. It was reinforced with materials to keep all explosions and all that inside the lab. The colour scheme was silver and green. Green tubes of ectoplasm provided a lot of unlimited free power as well as the artificial ghost cores provided power. There were also quite a few scientists walking around, about twenty to fifty, all in white lab coats.

Danny then walked to the main part of the Lab, the place where his parent's would be. He passed the different sections till he came to the 'Main Lab' a room about the size of a kitchen and living room.

"Mom, Dad?" Danny asked as he walked into the room.

He spotted his parents instantly, because of their colourful hazmat suits, alongside two other scientists.

"Danny-boy, great you're here." Jack Fenton boomed as he grabbed his son.

Danny had to smirk. His parents where two highly advanced scientists who were also very rich CEOs of a multimillion dollar company but they were still your average warm hearted people. His dad, a clumsy, loveable, cheery, fun loving, overweight, slightly oafish fool father type and his mom a sweet, caring, over protective, approachable mother type all the while that their jobs contrasted their personalities.

"How was your first day of high school sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"It was average." Danny said.

"Did the spare shirt come in handy?" Jack whispered into Danny's ear.

"Yeah, bully situation, used the spare shirt to get out of it." Danny whispered back.

"Don't tell your mother, or she'll make that boy into a ghost and dissect him molecule by molecule." Jack said.

Danny then nodded before his eyes laid upon a large white cloth that covered a large shape in the wall.

"So is that the invention that's nearing completion?" Danny asked.

"Yes it is." Jack said before he walked to it and ripped off the cloth revealing a large hexagon built into the wall. "Danny this is the Fenton Ghost Portal. When we have it up and running we will be able to send all ghosts we capture back to the Ghost Zone as well as venture into this this ourselves should the need ever arise."

"Wow how many people worked on it." Danny asked.

"Only your father and I, Danny." Maddie said. "This is too advanced for the others, so we worked on it ourselves."

"Cool." Danny said though at the back of his head he had the nagging feeling that someone else should have helped work on this. Just to notice the one detail that had been mistaken.

As he turned around to leave he didn't see as his father inserted a small green thing within the inside of the portal.

~00000~

One month later Danny awoke with a gleam in his eyes.

He hopped out of bed and stretched ready for the day ahead.

"Yesterday, I was 12 today I am 13." Danny said joyously.

The birthday boy then ran and got ready for school. He put on his regular white shirt with a red dot in the middle, his regular blue jeans and his regular blue sneakers. He styled his hair in his usual casually messed up style.

Danny then winked at himself in the mirror before he dashed down stairs.

"Happy birthday Danny." Jazz said as she hugged her brother.

"Thanks Jazz." Danny said.

"Here open your gift." Jazz said as she thrust a gift into his hands.

Danny then opened it and saw a model rocket alongside the new Dumpty Humpty CD.

"Whoa." Danny said. "Since when do you have enough cash to afford the new… oh yeah forgot that we were rich for a second there."

Jazz just smiled as Danny hugged her.

"Happy birthday Danny." Jack and Maddie said as they walked into the room with a large batch of birthday pancakes.

"Whoa." Danny said as he stared at the pancakes before he started wolfing them down and ending with a satisfying burp.

"Spoken like a true Fenton, son." Jack said as he hit his son on the back.

"Oh god, help whoever you are going to marry." Jazz said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on Danny lets go to school."

When Danny arrived at school it went surprisingly smooth. Dash didn't attack him, something about not bullying kids on their birthday. He even worked with Dash in Gym class. His Parkour Free Running alongside Dash's strength allowed the two of them to finish the obstacle course first.

His cousin Star also gave him a gift which was surprise, surprise a model rocket. Family was just awesome that.

Danny felt as if nothing could ruin his day. The excellence of the day continued when in his science class he was put into a group with Sam and Tucker. They had to work on a project that was food related so Danny invited the two of them over to his house after school to start their project.

Sam was impressed when she saw Fenton Works. It was a humble house for a rich family. 3 stories high with a basement laboratory and highly weapon filled opts centre was a bit out there but still more humble than her house or Paulina's house.

The three sat down in Danny's living room and set to work. They decided that they'd set to work on their project. Sam suggested the healthy lifestyle of healthy fruit and vegetables while Tucker suggested the idea of delicious mouth-watering meat. At that moment the first of many thousand argues to come between the two began.

Danny had to keep from laughing out loud as the two others bickered over what project to do.

After 30 minutes of arguing Danny finally solved the problem by suggesting that their project compare the two different food groups.

"Wow Danny you actually make a good peace maker." Sam said.

"Yeah dude, nice compromise." Tucker said.

"You have the skills of a natural leader." Sam said.

"Yeah you could probably even lead a team of superheroes." Tucker said.

It was at that moment, after those specific words were said that the universe decided it was time to change the world. It was as if a 16 year old boy who was writing reality had waited for that moment to strike…

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**CyberActors15: Damn it they're onto me.**

**Shadow: Well then we need to get this over and done with before they realise our true intentions.**

**Dani: True that.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

It was at that moment when one of the scientists from the Lab ran into the Fenton Household.

"Daniel, your parents have completed the Portal and they want you and Jasmine to come and see its grand reveal right away. You friends may come as well." The scientist said excited.

"What really?" Danny asked. "Jazz get down here the Parents have completed it."

Jazz was quick to come down stairs. Although she wasn't a fan of her parents ghost activities she still wanted to see whether or not the portal would actually work.

"You guys want to come and see?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Tucker said. "What type of portal are we talking here?"

"Ghost Portal." Danny said.

"Ghost Portal?" Sam asked.

At that point Danny felt as he had goofed up, he was probably about to be seen as a looser or a freak to Sam.

"I'm defiantly seeing that." Sam said.

Danny let out a sigh of relief.

The four teens went downstairs with the scientist into the elevator and down into the underground lab.

Sam and Tucker were jaw dropped when they saw the place.

"Danny your parents build this place?" Sam asked

"Yeah, they had help from my grandparents but they built this place." Danny said. "I would give you the tour but I want to see the ghost portal activated first."

The four teens then made their way to the main Lab where they saw the Fenton Ghost Portal.

They sat down next to a few of the scientists as the Fenton Parents began informing everyone about the Fenton Ghost portal.

After 30 minutes of presentation and explaining the Fentons decided it was time for the portal to be activated.

They ran all the diagnostic checks, made sure everything was at full power, made sure the ectoplasm sample was inserted before they plugged the machine in.

It began to start up and vibrate in the wall.

They all saw a green spark of energy fly out of the portal and form into a swirling vortex before it shut off. There was nothing within. It had not worked.

There was a tense silence until Jazz spoke up.

"That was anticlimactic." She said.

The scientists were then a buzz of as they went over the information they had gathered into working on the portal. But none of them thought it might be a good idea to usher the four teens out nor did they think it would be a good idea to unplug the machine.

"It's such a shame that it didn't work." Danny said.

"Who knows maybe it might work later on." Sam said.

"If I were these guys then I would have taken a picture as a form to remember where they were before they finally completed it." Tucker said.

"Tucker you genius." Sam said. "Danny I dare you to go inside while I take a picture."

Danny just stared at Sam.

"Okay." Danny said. "If it didn't work then there's probably no residual radiation left."

"So go take a picture as the only one of us brave enough to enter an intergalactic portal." Tucker said.

Danny then stood up and walked into the portal and turned around for Sam to take the picture and she did.

She then told him to do multiple poses and the last pose he did he decided to lean on the wall of the portal.

At that moment his vision became green and he was shocked by over a billion watts of ghostly energy.

All he could do was yell out in pain.

~00000~

Everything was blurry as he awoke. All he could see was a whole lot of white and hear beeping machines but as he blinked he saw the world go into focus.

The first thing he noticed was that everything seemed different, as if he were hearing and seeing them out of different eyes and ears. He picked up all the sounds, he heard a lot of conversations at once but they weren't clouding his mind. He also heard the constant beep of hospital machines but he heard many of them. He could even hear heartbeats of people surrounding him.

His vision was also heightened. Everything was sharper, everything was brighter. He could see every little detail on each thing around him and could assess it. He could see every movement of everyone around him and he could tell their next move before they knew what it was. He also noticed everything was highly defined, he could see every individual hair on a person's head.

His sense of smell also heightened. He could smell nervous relief coming from everyone. He could smell the sterile clean chemicals that were used to make this place an ideal room to hold the sick. He could smell hair jell, deodorant, perfume, he could smell it all.

He noticed he had a three dimensional awareness. He could just tell the shapes of everything around him. He could tell how large everything was, he could tell their very weights. He knew how far everything around him was. He understood the depth of the room, the length and the width. He could feel the velocity and the direction.

Everything went back to the way it was meant to be and the people around him sped up and it was at that moment that Danny realised what ever happened a few hours ago had changed him and also the fact that he was in a hospital.

"Danny you're finally awake." Jazz said.

"Please tell me no one kissed me." Danny said. "I may be a sleeping beauty but I ain't getting kissed when I don't know it."

Jazz only just chuckled.

"No you actually awoke on your own." Jazz said.

"Danny I am so sorry for suggesting you go in that photo." Sam said.

"Yeah Dude, I'm sorry that I gave Sam the idea." Tucker said.

"Don't be sorry guys, I wasn't even angry. I got the Ghost Portal to work. And it was only a little sting." Danny said as he put on a smile for the two teens his age.

"But…" Sam and Tucker started.

"No buts guys, I'm fine really." Danny said.

"Danny we are so sorry." Maddie said. "We should have precautions for something like this."

"Yeah Son, we weren't expecting the portal to randomly flair like that." Jack said.

"Mom, Dad, really no need to apologize. All I can say is, make sure not to put the on button inside the invention next time you make one." Danny said with a warm smile.

The two Fenton adults then face palmed before they continued to say sorry to Danny.

"Really guys, accidents happen, as I said before no need to apologize." Danny said.

The Fentons, Sam and Tucker then learned that Danny would stay in hospital overnight so that the doctors could make absolutely sure that nothing was wrong with Danny. They also said he'd be released around noon the next Day and Danny could only rejoice since he got to miss school.

Later Danny awoke as his butt landed on the cold stone floor. He looked around and noticed he was in the hospital bathroom underneath his room. How did he get here.

He stood up and looked in the mirror and gasped. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

He then stumbled back and instead of hitting the wall he fell right through it.

He noticed he was in a hallway surrounded by doctors but none of them seemed to be paying him any attention. Actually one of them walked right through him before shivering. Danny then looked at his hands and noticed that they were transparent. He could see through them but he could also just barely see them. He was invisible. He also noticed that his feet were hovering just above the ground.

"I can walk through walls, disappear and fly? Damn I'm much more unique than the other guys." Danny said quietly.

The confused halfa then found his way back to his room still invisible and only when he was back in the room he was staying in did he return to visibility. He also returned back to his human form.

"What's happened to me." Danny asked once he realised he was a human again.

~00000~

Within the infinite realm known as the Ghost Zone the ancient Ghost and master of time, Clockwork, was watching the events that transpired that day.

"All is as it should be Daniel." Clockwork said.

He then turned to his other viewing screen where he saw a 13 year old girl who had also turned thirteen this very day. Though she was in an alternate dimension the fact remained that this girl was born on the same day as Daniel.

Both worlds had twelve months a year and both children were born on the ninth month in their respective year on the fourteenth day.

Clockwork looked at the girl as she spend the day within her tribe in the South Pole, talked with her brother, had fun with other children her tribe and enjoyed her thirteenth birthday.

"No this isn't the day I need to view." Clockwork said.

He then sped up the clock by one year and he saw the girl in a land she didn't know fighting a woman who's bending was stronger than hers.

The light from the moon shun onto her as the Moon Spirit chose a new host within this girl.

"Here is the right place." Clockwork said. "One year after Daniel becomes half-ghost, Katara becomes half-ghost as well."

Clockwork watched as Katara battled Hama, he watched as she was comforted by her friends, he watched as Katara called this the worst birthday of her life, he watched as the girl slept that night, he watched as her hair turned white and her body began to glow and finally he watched as she reverted back to a human.

"Everything is as it should be." Clockwork said with a sad smile.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter one of this story.**

**Dani: Wow, this is already different from the other Danny Phantom origin story. Also Paulina and Sam are friends?**

**Shadow: Momentarily. A wedge will be driven between them soon enough.**

**Dani: Okay but what about his powers. Already they seem different.**

**Shadow: In this story CyberActors15 is truly making Danny the most powerful being. He wants to show Danny's power to the fullest.**

**Dani: Cool, SO what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
